


Obscure SPN Ships One Shots (Reader Suggested)

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I actually can't write smut, I need help, Multi, Multiple Pairings, No Smut, Obscure pairings, One Shot Collection, Reader Fueled, Reader Suggestions, What are these ships, one shots, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: So... I need you help. I was looking for the ship name of Gabe/Sam/Luci (Sabrifer btw) and I found a website with all the spn ship names. (https://fanlore.org/wiki/List_of_Supernatural_Relationship_Names) Sooooo... basically, give me your weirdest or most obscure spn ships. The only thing I won't do is daddycest because I really hate Jon. You know what, maybe just don't give me Jon ones? K? K. But i'll be writing the first one by myself, so write your requests in the comments!! ^^





	1. You Okay Buddy? (Sevin)

**Author's Note:**

> Please write your suggestions for the next ship in the comments! ^^

Sam was sitting at the large table in the middle of his collection of lore. He was still going through everything. He was reading a book about the advantages of witchcraft when Kevin Tran, honors student, walked in. Sam finished the sentence he was on then set the book down, making sure he didn't lose his page.

"Um, hi." Sam noticed Kevin was blushing slightly and making himself smaller. Something was up.

"Hi." Sam smiled as sweetly as he could. "What's up?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing much! I just have a little question?" Kevin scratched the back of his neck nervously. He sat down, across from Sam, and took a deep breath. "Okay. So, um... How do you talk to girls?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "You're asking me? Why not Dean? He's the one who brings chicks back to our motels while I wait in the car."

"Well, Dean hasn't seduced a demon, has he?" Kevin gave Sam a smug grin.

The hunter's face was immediatly hot. "Wh-who told you about that?" Sam stammered.

"Cas." Kevin giggled. "He loves to rant about how you're an abomination with a heart of gold. I think it confuses him." They both laughed. Castiel sure was strange. "Anyways, back to my question."

"Oh. Hmm. I guess the best thing I could tell you is too not fake it too much. Girls usually see right through any kind of tough-guy act. Other than that, uh, compliment them, I guess? Research shows that everyone's favourite word is their own name." Sam pondered for a moment longer, but came up with nothing else. He looked back at Kevin, who was staring intensely at him. Sam expected Kevin to snap his head away, embarrassed, but, instead, he glared a hole straight into Sam's head.

"Um, Kev, you okay buddy? Did I say something wrong?" Sam darted his eyes around. =Anywhere but his lips. Look anywhere but his lips Sammy.=

"Sam." Kevin said, finally. "You're awesome." With that Kevin grabbed Sam's face and planted a quick kiss on his lips before scurrying away to his room.

Sam sat there, dumbfounded, for a minute. He grinned, ecstatically. "That asshole." he said under his breath.

"Hey, Kev! Wait up!" Sam shouted, standing up and sprinting after him. He wasn't getting away with that.


	2. Are You Actually Kidding? (Demon Demon/Broken!Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon dean learns that he can time travel with his new fangled demon powers and he knows just who he's gonna fuck with. This one gets kinda sad... oops. (Suggested by my girlfriend)

Cas sat in his hospital bed. Meg had gone somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember where. He swung his feet back and forth. He -had- remembered that Meg told him to stay in his room. All of a sudden, a white flash appeared before him. It looked like someone had teleported or traveled through time to find him. He wonder what went wrong and if he should teleport somewhere else before he was involved in a conflict. But he went against his gut; Meg had told him to stay still. But who could be coming for him?

"Hiya, Cas!" Dean? It couldn't be. Dean was upset at him for the thing with the bees. That's when Cas saw his face.

"Oh dear." Castiel stood and wrung his hands. "You're not Dean. Well not my Dean, at least. Your soul is very ugly." 

"Wow. Thanks Cas!" 'Dean' said, sauntering around the room, look from place to place. "It's been awhile since I've been here, huh? Well I suppose, since I've been now? That doesn't sound right." Dean beamed. Then he started laughing. Then he laughed too much. Then he sighed.

"Well, I don't want to battle anybody, so if you're from the future because of that, then I'll have to refuse." Cas tilted his head as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm not! I just thought you'd be fun to toy with!" He walked over to Cas' bed. "Come sit with Daddy."He smirked.

"As I'm sure you're aware, I am an angel of the lord. My father is God?" Cas tilted his head again, but decided to sit next to him anyways.

"Oh, come on!" Dean whined, rubbing his head into Cas' shoulder, "That's no fun!" He pulled Cas close. Cas was confused. Dean pulled him onto his lap, laying Cas' head against his chest. He slipped his fingers through Cas' hair.

"Um. Dean, what about the personal space thing you taught me about? Is it gone in the future?"

"You could say that. Now, shut up. Once Sammy tries to cure me I won't be able to do this anymore. Stupid Sammy."

"Cure what? I know your soul's a little gnarled, but it's still you. What happened?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. When they opened, they were pitch black. Cas scrambled out of Dean's embrace, shocked and confused. Dean sighed once more.

"I knew you'd be freaked out... It's fine." Dean chuckled sadly. 

"Oh my. I think I have something for that." Cas leapt up and darted around his room, ruffling through piles of clothes and drawers. When he found what he was looking for, he hid it behind his back and toddled back over to Dean. He sat facing Dean. He took out what he was hiding. It was a board game. Dean vaguely remembered a far back day when Cas had tried so hard to get him to play it. In large letters pasted across the top, it simply said "SORRY!". Castiel set down the box and pecked Dean on the cheek, sending a shiver up his spine.

"I-I get it. You're sorry. I am too. You'll know why this happened soon. But I should go. Sammy is probably ready to murder somebody. I'm sorry." And with that, Dean stood up and flashed back to his own time.


	3. Does That Say Enough? (Samifer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ship suggested by SilVr_Stars ^^

"Sammy~" Lucifer whined. "Sammy pay attention to meee!"

"I told you, only Dean's allowed to call me that. Now could you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Sam rolled over on his creaky, old hospital bed. He hated this room but he couldn't hate the people here. They were just trying to help him feel okay again. He just wished the could help him somewhere warmer.

"Oh, c'mon Sam! This is no time for sleep! It's time for adventure." Luci seemed determined to keep Sam awake this time. Strange, he'd let Sam get some sleep the last couple days.

Sam sat up. "Fine. What do you want?" He wiped his face.

"Nothing much. I just so~ bored. Do you any songs that annoy you anymore? It seems you've been desensitised to the normal ones." Luci said nonchalantly. He was getting calmer lately. Sam guessed he was just bored.

"And why would I tell you? I'm actually trying to stay sane, incase you haven't noticed."

Luci laughed. Sam thought he heard a hint of sadness, but why would Lucifer of all demons be sad? "Sane? Oh, Sammy. You haven't been sane for months!" Luci looked at his hands in his lap. Almost as if he were studying them.

"Hey, uh, Satan?'" Sam cleared his throat as Luci looked up. "Are you alright? It's just you seem, kinda, out of it lately."

"Can't an all powerful demon-lord be tired? Yeesh." Luci huffed, crossing his arms.

"So there is something wrong. Come on, if you're gonna stay in my head, I need some insight into yours." Sam smiled.

"Why would you care? All I do is torture you. There's no reason for you to care about me." Luci murmured. Sam barely even heard him.

"You're basically my roommate now so if you don't tell me now, you're gonna have to tell me later. Might as well get it over with." Sammy sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Luci huffed once more. He took a deep breath, sighing as he stood and approached Sam. He sat next to him with a small thump. Stupid hospital bed. One more deep breath, just for good measure. "Look, man, you d-" Luci grabbed Sam by the cheeks, squishing his face. He looked into his eyes for a moment, trying to decide what color they were. Blue? Brown? It didn't really matter. Luci let his impulse take over as he shoved Sam's lips into his own. Sam was speechless. And dazed. And flabbergasted. Was this really happening? 

"There." Luci said, pulling away from a still shocked Sammy. "Does that say enough?"


End file.
